I Promise
by Pilko95
Summary: Teddy is scared when James is born. He's already lost his parents. What if Harry doesn't want him anymore? What if Harry prefers James? What if Teddy loses his Godfather? How does Harry reassure Teddy that he will always love him?


**Summary: Teddy is scared when James is born. He's already lost his parents. What if Harry doesn't want him anymore? What if Harry prefers James? What if Teddy loses his Godfather? How does Harry reassure Teddy that he will always love him?**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so I will don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything else you recognise and never will.**

I Promise

Teddy Lupin sat quietly with his Grandmother and the Weasley's in the café at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He knew that Ginny was giving birth; he knew that his Godfather, Harry was going to be a father, and he knew that Harry and Ginny loved him as a son. What Teddy didn't know was whether they would still love him once they had their own child. And that worried Teddy. Teddy's parents were dead. They had died fighting the most feared wizard in all of history and his followers. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin had fought so their son could live a better life. But they had also died fighting leaving their only son to be raised by his Grandmother and Godfather. Teddy couldn't remember his parents; he'd only been a few weeks old when they died. That meant that Harry and Harry's wife, Ginny, were the people who loved him as a son. Their love meant everything to Teddy. But would they still love him when they had their own child. Teddy didn't know.

Glancing up, Teddy saw one of the Healers poke her head around the café door.

"Mrs Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley's," the healer didn't bother going through all the Weasleys. Not feeling surprised at that, after all there were sixteen of them at the moment, Teddy got up and trailed after the others. Andromeda shot concerned looks at him. What on Earth could be making him look so sorry for himself?

The Healer led them down to the first floor, Creature-Induced Injuries according to the floor guide. Teddy thought that was a bit odd but didn't say anything. He was too miserable to wonder about it. Hopefully, Teddy thought, it will be a girl, that way they might still want me. Surely Harry and Ginny would rather have a boy and a girl than two boys.

Walking into the ward, Teddy saw Ginny lying in bed holding a baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets with Harry perched on the edge of the bed beside her with his arm wrapped around her. Both were gazing at the baby, ignoring the stares from the wards other occupants. Although both hated their fame, they were now both so used to it that they could ignore it easily. Not that it stopped Harry from complaining that whenever his instincts told him he was being watched he never knew if it was a fan, or a dark wizard. They looked up when they heard the family enter the ward. Ginny looked back down at the baby but Harry got up and beamed at them. Teddy didn't think he'd ever seen Harry look so happy since he'd married Ginny.

"It's a boy!" Harry exclaimed.

Grandma Molly gave a shriek of delight and rushed over to her daughter. Teddy felt a wave of disappointment and despair rush over him.

Looking amused at his wife at his wife's antics, Grandad Arthur asked "What's his name Harry?"

However, it wasn't Harry who answered but Ginny. "James. His name is James Sirius Potter." She smiled warmly at Harry who beamed back at her.

"Tell me you didn't mate." Uncle Ron groaned.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, hitting him around the head. "Don't listen to him, it's a lovely name." She told Harry, who was smiling at his friends behaviour.

"But Hermione," Ron tried to explain, "They named him for two of the biggest pranksters the world has ever seen. He's going to be loads of trouble when he's older."

"You don't know that for sure though Ronald," Hermione sighed exasperatedly. Teddy was sure he heard her hiss under her breath, "tact Ronald, tact."

"How about I take family picture." Uncle Percy suggested. He'd been obsessed with the importance of family for as long as Teddy could remember and always made sure the children knew how much family mattered.

"Good idea." Ginny answered.

Harry took his seat on the edge of the bed again as Auntie Fleur passed James back to Ginny again. Suddenly Teddy couldn't take it anymore. He looked up and met his Godfather's gaze. Teddy raced from the room as Harry opened his mouth to say something. He didn't want to hear Harry say that he didn't want Teddy anymore. Not now that he had James. Concerned murmurs broke out behind him but Teddy did not hear. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and the sound of his shoes slapping against the floor. Tears stung his eyes as he rounded a corner, not even pausing to say sorry as he knocked over an old man lumbering in the other direction. Teddy didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. All he wanted to do was to get away. Far away. So far that he didn't need to worry about family ever again.

Panting now, Teddy heard the sounds of pursuit and ran faster. His pursuer however had much longer legs and wasn't out of breath. Teddy felt himself being scoped up into his Godfather's strong arms. He struggled for a moment but gave in quickly. Laying his head against Harry's chest. Tears fell from his eyes and Teddy made no effort to stop them. Harry made no comment as the salty tears soaked into his robes. All he did was hold Teddy to him tighter and to sit on the nearest chair.

Setting Teddy down on the chair next to him Harry asked, "What's up Teddy Bear?"

Teddy smiled at Harry's pet name for him. To him it was proof, no matter how small, that Harry loved him. Ignoring this however, Teddy answered Harry's question.

"You don't love me anymore." Accused Teddy in his quiet voice.

Harry responded gently. "Of course I do Teddy; I love you as a son. Whatever gave you the idea that I don't love you anymore?"

"You have your own son now. James is your son. I'm just the son of your friends." Sniffed Teddy.

"Teddy, listen to me," Harry said in a low, serious and urgent voice, "yes, I have my own son now, yes, James is my son but you are not just the son of my friends. You are my Godson and I promised your parents that if anything happened to them, that I would look after you. I love you just as much as James, not less. I want you to promise me Teddy that no matter what happens that you will remember that I love you as a son. And there is no power in this Universe that can change that."

"Really?" Teddy whispered his eyes full of hope and joy.

"Really," Harry replied, "Now Uncle Percy wanted to take a picture didn't he? You, me, Ginny and James. So let's go."

When they reached the ward again Teddy sent an apologetic look towards his Grandma Andromeda. He looked up at Harry's face in time to see him mouth "I'll tell you later," over to her. Victoire and Dom were arguing over who got to hold James while Uncle Bill and Grandad Arthur tried to break up the argument. Louis and Roxanne were listening to Uncle Charlie with bated breath as he told them about an adventure he'd had at the dragon reserve he worked at and Molly was asleep in her mother's arms. Uncle George and Uncle Ron seemed to be plotting Harry's downfall for getting Ginny pregnant while making sure that Ginny couldn't hear them, (they didn't fancy being attacked by giant bogeys), all the women were crowded around Ginny asking how it had gone and Uncle Percy who'd been plotting with Uncle George and Uncle Ron jumped to his feet holding his camera hopefully. Uncle Bill carefully picked James up out of Dom's arms and passed him to Teddy insisting that Teddy hadn't had a chance to hold his God brother yet while the women moved away so Harry, Teddy and James could get closer. Teddy sat on the edge of the bed holding James as Ginny and Harry put their arms around him. Harry crouched behind Teddy and whispered to him.

"Smile for the camera!"

Teddy didn't need any encouragement; his face was already split into a large grin. Teddy had never felt so happy.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. No Flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.**

Twelve years later

Teddy Lupin was having a clear out. Everything he no longer wanted or needed had to go. He had just moved The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, not that he was sure why he still had that he was nineteen now after all, when he had found a picture. Himself, Harry, Ginny and James. They were smiling broadly at the camera. Except James as he was only about an hour old at the time. Teddy sat down slowly on his bed, still looking at the picture. Memories of that day came flooding into his mind. He remembered his old worries and fears. They all seemed so silly now. Harry and Ginny still loved him after all these years and they had another two children now as well. Albus and Lily. James was twelve now and Al and Lily were eleven and nine but Harry and Ginny had still kept the promise Harry had made to him, so Teddy decided to do as Harry had asked all those years ago.

"I promise Harry."


End file.
